club_penguin_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin A website for kids to enjoy and meet new friends and follow rules before you play. So many catalogs to decorate your igloo. Design your penguin and dress up your puffles. These are some rules 1. Dont Curse 2. No 3rd party programs 3. No bulling, drugs or sex 4. Be nice to everyone control behavior Members and Moderators Moderators are penguins that get you banned for breaking a rule. You can have up to 20 puffles Be a member to get cool stuff like igloo catalogs, puffle stuff, clothes, tiles and playing more levels in games like Thin Ice, Astroid Barrier and Aqua Grabber. Every first friday they will be a new catalog Also they have a few parties. Important Penguins Rockhopper: A pirate penguin we sales the seas in Club Penguin, with his trusty Red Puffle, Yarr he could do anything you can also meet him on the island but he is mostly offline. Gary The Gadget Guy: A penguin that invents a lot of cool gadgets he is known as G if you play System Defender he is online today on Club Penguin but where is he? Cadence: A singer and a dancer she likes to boogie in her Dance Club. She opened a game named Dance Contest and met Cece and Rocky from the Disney TV Series SHAKE IT UP. Her first album was The Party Starts Now! she is online but not today. Agent Puffle Handler: She is also known as "PH". She is a puffle expert, she researches about them and also she is an EPF agent you meet her in the pet shop but she is offline now. EPF Agents and Director: The EPF agents are agents that are undercover to stop Herbert for evil. The Director is the boss of the EPF but you can't meet him but you can meet tjhe agents but not today. Herbert (not a penguin but important): A super villian that wants to destroy Club Penguin and has a partner named Klutzy the Crab he is addicted to red lights in Puffle Trouble a short film of Club Penguin. The EPF is gonna stop Herberts evil plans. Sensei: A wise penguin and powerful that owns the Dojo he trains ninjas and gives you belts you can cheat to beat him we learned the ways of the ninja and beat Sensei when you get membership you get Card Jitsu Fire and Water I think. You can meet him on the island but not today. List of Belts White Belt - weakest Yellow Belt - weaker Orange - weak Green - half Blue - kind a strong Red - a little stronger Purple - strong Brown - very strong Black - insane; intense Rookie: A funny, hilarious guy he usally appears in the April Fools Party and EPF. Rookie has a green puffle with a propeller you can also meet him in the Box Dimension. You can meet him on the island The Penguin Band: Billy G, Petey K, Stomppin Bob and Franky they are a band together they made an album named Anchors Aweigh and you dont see them that much. Category:Info